Battle For National City
by Mountain King
Summary: National City has been through a lot over this last year, but nothing could prepare it for what was coming. A battle beyond it's comprehension and it's champion was caught right in the middle of it. Supergirl had her work cut out for her, especially when other superheroes start turning up and picking sides...
1. Prelude

The Battle for National City  
Prelude

In a level of existence beyond the simple, mundane, physical world of mere description two figures approached one another. They had know each other for eternities, each having a role to play in the grand design.

To those that knew of their existence they were absolutes, powers beyond conception. To each other they were simple necessities. Neither rivals nor allies. They simply were. What they meant was subject to perspective, something all to common in this realm. 'There is a convergence approaching.' The one shrouded in blue announced. A cloak billowing in nonexistent wind and their dead voice empty of all but the shadow of inflection.

The vapour like shape cloaked in green pulled itself tall. Letting it's contempt for the other's observational skills show. 'I am aware.'

If the blue figure was phased he refused to show it. 'Then you know what is at stake?'

'The threads of fate are spun in patterns of destiny. The lives of mortals are but tapestries, woven together by a collection of coincidences, kismet and their eventual doom.' The emerald mist announced. 'This convergence will decide what shape the pattern will take. For good or ill.

'What choices are made, we cannot interfere.' The cobalt shade warned. The faintest hint of emotion, concern, colouring their tone. 'At least directly. The balance must be struck once again by them alone.'

'Agreed. If we are to act then it will be through the champions, as it must always be.'

'To the physical realm then. To watch this game as it plays out.'

* * *

Kara took to the air, leaving her civilian clothes behind. She needed a distraction and this was going to be it. The last few weeks had been kind of crazy. Not that it had been exactly normal all year but things were finally slowing down.

The city was still a little shaken from the Myriad brainwashing but it was recovering. Her sister Alex was trying to track down their father, who had been imprisoned in a black ops site known as Cadmus. Technically Cadmus didn't exist but that wasn't going to stop either of them finding it.

Alex's boss at the Department of Extra-normal Operations had promised his full support. Thing was he'd recently revealed the fact he was really an alien himself, from Mars of all places, and his government position was strained. People that used to trust and respect him were no longer returning his calls. Questioning every little thing he did.

Then the was the second ship from Krypton. Well technically third, because there had been both her's and Clark's before that, but that was nitpicking. It had crashed only a few days ago. The pod's pilot was still in hyper-sleep back at the DEO, but they seemed fine. Even if they weren't waking up just yet. The problems were really going to start when they did.

That was something she really didn't want to think about.

So when she heard of a massive car crash on the freeway Kara knew it was just what she needed. A distraction and a chance to do what she was supposed to do. Use her powers as Supergirl to help people.

Tapping her earpiece she called Director Henshaw. Or J'onzz, whatever he was going by right now. That was another mess she didn't know what to do about. 'What's the situation?'

'Four car pile up Miss Danvers. but you already know that.'

'I do?' she asked.

'You've nearly cleared it already…' he told her.

'Not me. I'm no where near it.' Kara told him as she flew closer to the accident. She could see someone was taking care of things. Someone who could lift a car like it was made of cardboard and fly. 'I think I know who though.'

'Your cousin?'

'Looks like. Must be checking up on me.'

'Well tell him we're flattered, but I've got a budget cut and can't afford anymore free lancers.'

It was a bad joke, but you got what you could with his Martian humour 'Will do.' Kara double tapped the earpiece and came to a stop just as the last of the cars were moved safely to the side.

At first she thought Clark was trying a new costume, but he was too stuck in his ways to do that. It wasn't him. It wasn't her cousin.

The suit was bright red, with a yellow lightning bolt in the middle of his chest, but unlike Barry's it was a thick bolt that covers most of his torso. He had gold bands over his forearms and a gold cloth belt. The gold carried on to the lining of his bright white cape caught in the wind. It was thrown over one shoulder and attached to a high collar that just spoke volumes about this guy's ego.

They took off showing that along with super strength who ever they were could also fly. Kara wasn't going to let this stranger get away so easily and sped up to intercept him. 'Hey, you!' she shouted, wondering if she should send burst of heat vision past to get his attention. He must have heard her, because the stranger stopped and hovered. Waiting.

The guy had dark hair, mid-length and it caught the wind like that silly gold cape. What struck her was just how big this guy was, if anything he was taller than Clark! Wider too, but not ridiculously muscle bound. 'Hi. Supergirl right?' His voice was low, but smooth. Deliberately friendly. He offered his hand, but Kara didn't trust him.

Folding her arms Kara kept a distance. 'That's me. Who are you?

'Captain Marvel.' he offered. 'I was just passing through when I saw what happened. Didn't know how long you'd be so I thought I'd do what I could to help.'

'Yeah, well thanks for that.' She had to admit he'd done a good job. The freeway was clear, it didn't look like anyone had been seriously injured and the ambulance was already packing up to leave. 'So Captain, can't say I've ever heard of you.'

'No, I'm not local and I try to keep out of the limelight.' He shrugged. 'Not that there's anything wrong with fame I just don't want to be dodging photographers.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Kara snapped.

'Nothing.' The so called Captain backed down. 'I have fought side by side with Superman before today. You could always ask him if I'm on the level.'

'Sure.' She did remember Clark teaming up with a few other superheroes, including that scary bat-guy from Gotham. 'I'll do that.'

'It's actually a good thing I ran into you.' He smiled again and Kara got the uneasy feeling he wasn't just trying to be friendly, but her gut didn't trust him. 'You see I was thinking of moving into town. There's a lot more job opportunities for one and seeing National City is your territory I thought…'

'… You'd muscle in and show a little girly girl like me how it's done?'

He actually looked shocked. 'You've obviously never met my little sister. No, but it is a big city and no one person can cover all of it. Even if they are Kryptonian.'

'I've been doing alright so far.' She protested.

'You've been doing better than alright. You're doing fantastic. It's not a sign of weakness to accept help when its offered.'

'I already have help.' Kara told him.

He shrugged. 'Then you shouldn't be too worried with accepting a little more. If you need it. I'll be in touch.' With that the Captain flew off. He was at least as fast as her and was already long gone before she could do anything about it.

* * *

Deep in the bayou a rumbling shook the trees. The great Louisiana swampland echoed with the sound of intruders. Monstrous things of steel and smoke carrying concrete and metal.

Fire and chemicals burnt the ground and poisoned the rivers. At first killing the fish and choking the plants. More came and all too soon a temple of metal and glass had been built deep in the swamp. Carving a cancerous hole in the green and leaving nothing but death behind.

Mankind, the architects of this destruction, turned a blind eye once again to their crimes. All too willing to keep reaping the rewards of this bitter harvest. Those with presence of mind to object were kept in the dark. Too busy with their own issues to notice.

One person wasn't too busy. One person called that damp swamp a home. One person watched the poison and the death. They saw history repeating itself and promised no more. No more would these selfish apes pollute and kill the green that gave them life. No more would they crush the plant underfoot. No more would they believe themselves above nature.

They would follow their trucks and their dumpsters to their home. There nature would reclaim what it had lost. A new swamp. A home for a home.

* * *

'… I mean why would I need him? Some big stupid guy in a stupid cape.' Kara stabbed at her sticky bun in her favourite coffee shop before looking up at the TV. It had a video of her and the new superhero, Captain Marvel, facing off against each other. The scrolling text underneath read; Frosty reception for new superhero. 'Superhero.' she snarled. 'More like great big walking sexist. Just wanted to help he said. Oh yeah, like I need his kind of help.'

'I think he was flying.' Alex pointed out. She loved her adopted sister, but she could be irrational about the strangest things on occasion. She was, after all, an alien and as recent events had shown, as well as she'd adapted to life here there was always a part you couldn't reach.

'Oh wow. He can fly! Like he's the only one.' Kara continued to grumble.

Alex shook her head. 'Why do I get the feeling this is about something other than this guy rolling into town and stealing your thunder?'

'Well it's not.' Kara rammed the largest slice of bun into her mouth and wolfed it down, looking anywhere but her sister. 'And he didn't steal anything.'

"Okay, now I know it isn't just about him.' Alex took a moment for Kara to look outraged. 'You are the single worse liar I've ever known. You can't even lie to yourself convincingly.'

'You once told me a good liar makes you think they're a bad one.'

'Don't try and change the subject. What's really going on?'

Kara grumbled for a moment under her breath and dropped her fork. 'I… I hurt James.'

'You hurt James?' Alex repeated slowly.

'I didn't mean to. We were just, you know kissing and he flinched.' Kara's voice cracked. 'I didn't think I was holding him too tight. I was just… I was so busy kissing him that…'

'You lost control.' Alex finished. 'How bad?'

'I don't know. James tired to wave it off, but I could see I'd hurt him. I don't think I broke anything but what if it happens again? What if I slip up?'

'Kara calm down.' Alex was worried, she was beginning to draw attention.

'But…'

'Wait, take a breath.' She thought hard and all sorts of things came to mind. Things she really didn't want to think about. 'Okay, I don't think anyone's had to think of that before. Well aside from your cousin.'

'You're saying I ask him?' Kara's disgust was easy to hear.

'No, but there is your mother' They had the holographic database left in Kara's ship, the interface was based on Kara's biological mother. 'There's also other options. Some techniques I've heard of that might help you keep control, even when. You know.'

'Okay, that's more than I needed to know. A lot more.'

'Tell me about it.' Alex added under her breath. 'So, what have you got planned today?'

'Oh thank Rao.' Kara muttered and finished off her bun. 'Interviews, for Miss Grant's new assistant. The first one's a guy called Batson. Er Billy, I think. It's in about, oh I've got to go.'

Alex hid a smile as at just below super-speed Kara picked up her bags, juggled them with practiced skill and hurried out the door.

She had a long day of research ahead of her and she just knew it was going to be uncomfortable.

* * *

As the blonde girl dashed across the street, lost in the crowd and into CatCo Plaza she, and everyone else, missed the two figures stood on top of the building. One shrouded in emerald green and the other cobalt blue, 'The stage is set.'

'The roles are cast.'

'The players find their marks.'

'And the audience await the final curtain call.'

'Let the dance begin.'

End Prelude


	2. Act One

The Battle for National City  
Act One

Authors note:-  
Quick bit of housekeeping. This is indeed set in the Supergirl TV series, thing is there is nearly nothing to connect that show with the continuity of anything else that has gone before. So anything we know about shows like Superboy, Lois and Clark, Smallville and the movies are out the window. Even the Flash / Arrow-verse is set in a parallel world. Same goes for the comics and cartoons.

On one hand that gives us very little concrete to work with, on the other it means I've got a nearly blank canvas and the whole DC universe of characters to paint with.

Basically speaking, unless it's in the Supergirl show, it hasn't happened. That doesn't mean I won't be tapping onto any of it. Same goes for other superheroes. Now some of these guys are pretty obscure (because they haven't had a move yet) but I will be introducing them slowly.

Thanks, now on with the show.

* * *

Kara looked at the boy, he wore an outdated suit that only just fit. Like he was in the middle of a growth spurt, only it wasn't much of an improvement. He was still very short and skinny. It didn't look like he had an ounce of fat, or muscle for that matter, on his frame. Her first pick from the dozen or so applications for the job of Cat Grant's assistant and they were not what she was expecting

'I'm sorry I didn't think you'd be so young.' She said to the young man in the chair on the authorised of her desk. Cat Grant had promoted her, the first job Kara had was to find a replacement for her old job and it wasn't going well.

'I am eighteen.' He said quickly. 'In, like, four months.'

Kara didn't know what to say to that and looked down at the form he'd sent. 'Err, Well that's good. It say's here you worked at a radio station. What did you do there?'

'I… Well I started out in the archive. It was my job to write down the log sheets. All the songs we played and when we played them. I then had to take them up to the licensing department for them to clear it. When we switched to all digital I became a gofer, go for this go for that. Little things at first, then I was trusted to get more and more done. By the end I was a real assistant.'

So far that was what it said on the resumé. 'So why did you leave?' She asked

'I… uh I didn't.' He admitted. 'I was let go. When we went all digital the station began broadcasting online. We started doing well, national then international exposure through podcasts stuff like that. Then we got noticed by Lex-Tel. Luthorcorp's broadcast division.'

'I know what they are.' She said helpfully. Anyone in the publishing business did. After The Daily Planet did a expose on Lex Luthor that forced him to resign as CEO of Luthorcorp the company became almost obsessed with getting a foothold in news broadcasting. Buying news affiliates and other companies until they were the third biggest name in the business. Next to Planet Media and Cat-Co of course.

'Well once they owned the station they started cutting jobs. Mine was the first to go. A lot of my friends are also looking for work.'

'I'm sorry about that.' Kara looked again. 'That was couple of months ago. This isn't the first place you've applied for since, is it?'

'No Miss Danvers. I know I might be young, but I'm eager. Willing to learn…'

Kara looked at him helplessly. 'There is nothing I can really say.' She admitted, knowing this was exactly the response he would get from just about everyone else.

'Let me prove it. I promise I can do the job.' He sounded earnest, there were almost tears in his eyes.

Kara looked at him closely. Billy had tried hard to hide it, but she could see something was wrong. He was too thin, his clothes a little too warn. This was probably his last chance and she couldn't help but feel for the boy.

She had an idea, it was going to be tricky, but she had a few favours she could ask. 'Alright. I'll have a word with HR. I'll give you a week, as my assistant. I'll be as hard on you as Miss Grant would. After the week, we'll see.'

'Thank you Miss Danvers.'

'I can't promise a job after it, even if you do great. I can't even promise I can give you the chance, but I will do what I can. Deal?'

* * *

Alex frowned and looked at the research again. With Kara's help they'd done a genetic map of Kryptonian DNA. It was a lot more complex than Earth based DNA strings and would take a lifetime or two to really decode it all.

Still there were a few things she could tell already. First of all while physically nearly identical there was no way for Kryptonian's and humans to interbreed. Not that there should be, but is was still a point.

Not that it helped with Kara's problem.

So far Alex had only found two solutions. Well three, but the last one was abstinence which would solve the problem, but not in the right way. The other two were a low grade Kryptonite and consulting the Hologram of Kara's biological mother.

Closing her laptop Alex left her lab and found Director Henshaw at the central control. He was standing there, as ever, his arms folded watching the screens. Now that everyone knew he was Martian there wasn't a question of how he could stand so still for so long.

Those that knew him knew he was the same person, just all the little things they couldn't explain before suddenly made sense. Like why he never seemed to leave the DEO, or have a family and life outside of it.

'J'onn?' Alex used his martian name to get his attention.

'Alex.' He replied, not looking away from the screens.

'Something wrong?' she asked.

'There's psychic tension out there.' he admitted. 'I can feel it. It's like the world is holding it's breath for something and it doesn't know what.'

Alex caught a glimpse of the screen on one of the work stations. It showed a bio of that new hero, Captain Marvel. There were a lot of estimates and not a lot of hard facts on it. 'You think he has something to do with it?'

'Possibly.' J'onn gave his version of a shrug. 'I don't think so, but I don't want to discount it either. He's an unknown factor. I want to change that.'

'An all grid search?' That meant going through every data feed into the DEO with a fine tooth comb.

'Turned up nothing. We're going through every last scrap of information we can, but he's disappeared. We can track Supergirl through a snowstorm at night, but this guy vanished like he never even existed.' He finally turned to her. 'I want to find out why. Do you need something?'

Alex coughed nervously, suddenly remembering one of his Martian powers was mind reading. 'I need to, need to use the hologram room. It's a personal matter, for Kara.'

He frowned for a fraction of a moment. 'Do I want to know?'

'Don't think so.'

'Right. Permission granted Agent Danvers.' She nodded and left, but before she got too far. 'And Alex, even if I don't want to know. I'm here for you. Both of you.'

It was at that point the alarms began blaring.

* * *

'So he took the deal?'

Kara nodded Winn and James had, after the interview, met up with her and the there of them were talking about how it went.

'So let me get this straight, you're going to take this kid on as an apprentice and if he does a good job you're going to make a seventeen year old boy Cat Grant's new assistant?' Winn asked. 'You've not been near any of that wacky Kryptonite again have you, you're not going to turn evil or something right?'

'No.' She told her best friend. 'Why?'

'Because it's like you're trying to get yourself fired.' James told her.

Kara threw her hands wide. 'I just, I just felt sorry for him. He's got no next of kin, I don't even think he has a family. The emergency contact he put down was just a friend.'

James shook his head. 'I don't think you've thought this through. Even if he does a perfect job there is no way Cat Grant will hire an underage kid. He wouldn't last two minutes. What are you going to do?'

'I… I was thinking there might be something else. That I could find him another job somewhere in the building. If nothing else I can give him a reference.'

'Sounds like he already has enough of those.' He pointed out and she couldn't really argue. 'Still, I think it was a good thing you did Kara.'

That little compliment was enough to get her to smile. She and James might have been going through a rough patch, but she finally had confidence that it could turn around.

Then her phone rang. Picking it up from her desk she saw it was Alex, using the emergency number from the DEO. It only took a glance for the boy's to realise it was serious too. 'Alex, what's wrong.'

'Don't know. Some sort of tentacle alien or vine is attacking the financial district. It's getting bigger and causing chaos. We can't tell if it's something under the street breaking out, or if it's growing.'

Kara tucked the phone under her chin and desperately logged into her computer. Looking for news feeds. 'What do you need?' There it was, the cameras couldn't get a good view of whatever it was but there was obviously something going on.

'It's already blocked access to two buildings and the roads. You're going to need to evacuate people. There are emergency helicopters already on route, but they need someone on the ground.'

'I'm on my way.' She told her sister and Alex hung up. Kara dropped the phone back on the table, next to her glasses. 'I've got to go. I just hope that Captain Showboat doesn't get in the way.' She pulled her hair out of it's bun and at the same time pulled the ear piece out of her desk draw. 'Winn, you're a master of research, see what you can find out about him.'

Winn puffed up his chest 'Digging the internet for superhero trivia. I'm your man.'

'Thanks.' In the blink of an eye she was out the building and in the air. Cat-Co plaza was right next to the financial district and not for the first time she wished her new office had a window. Still she couldn't just appear and had to take a moment to loop around the block and come in from a different direction.

It did give her a chance to get a good view of what was happening. Her sister's description was right. Thick brown tentacles were rising from the blacktop, cracking pavement and snaking up the side of buildings. A glass plain shattered from the pressure, raining shards down on the panicking civilians as they ran for cover.

Kara used her X-ray vision to see just what was attacking and was stunned. They were trees. Actual real trees. Earth trees. With her microscopic sight she could even see the cells that made them up. They were identical to the ones she saw everywhere else on this planet. 'Alex, you're not going to believe this, but the tentacles. They're plants! Earth plants, just growing very fast!'

'That's impossible!'

'I guess nobody told them that!' Kara saw the last fire escape become completely overgrown on the nearest building, trapping some people between floors. Another branch had broken through above them and there was no way out. She changed course to head right to them.

'Try and get a sample.' Alex asked

'Little busy right now!' Kara snapped and sent a blast of freeze breath at the foliage above the people's heads. A quick punch and the trunk snapped. 'Go, up the stairs! helicopters are coming.'

'Thank you Supergirl!' One of the civilians called out as they ran past. The rest were too scared to say anything.

Not that she could blame them. Kara let out a scream herself as an offshoot from another branch flew out like a snake and wrapped itself around her leg. It held her there and for a tiny green vine it was really tough. With a quick kick she tore it free, only to have a handful more fly out after her.

Kara flew clear. 'Alex these things are coming after me. I think someone's controlling them! Is Hank there?'

'I'm here Supergirl.'

'You ever hear of anything like this?'

'Controlling plants? Can't say that I have and there is nothing in the Fort R'ozz database. I've been through it back to front.'

'Great. Any suggestions?' Things were getting crazy. The plants were beginning to knot together, becoming stronger and stronger. Soon they wouldn't be able to shift it.

Then J'onn was back on the ear piece. 'It's possible there's some sort of generator nearby producing exotic particles that promote rapid plant growth.'

'Really?'

'It's an explanation. It's not a good one, but it's either that or magic.' He admitted. 'We'll scan for it from here. Good news is the plant growth seems to be isolated to just two buildings. Sunderland Corporation and the Third National Plaza. You keep up with the evacuation, we'll call you when we have some information.'

Taking a moment she froze. There was no way she could do both buildings, the bottom floors were already overrun and it was only a matter of time before they fell. 'Supergirl!' It was the Captain, his cloak floating in a way she could never get her's to. He came down from the clouds and floated next to her. 'I know I didn't make the best first impression, but I'm only here to help. Where do you need me?'

'Most of that was my fault. I was having a bad day.' Kara admitted. 'I'll take all the help I can get right now! I can't stop the plant on my own. It's growing too fast to freeze and if I use my heat vision it could catch fire and burn out of control. What you got?'

'I can throw lightning, but that's not going to help.' He told her. 'Same problem you have with fire. I don't think attacking it's going to work.'

Another plate of glass exploded and Kara could hear the building below creaking. 'I've got my friends looking for what's causing this! I'll help with the evacuation, but when they call I'll take whatever it is out. You try and keep the people safe until I do.'

'You got it.' he nodded. 'I'll take that building, you take this one and good luck Supergirl.' With that he flew to work.

'You to.' she muttered.

* * *

Alex scrolled through meaningless lines of data, desperately searching for something she didn't recognise in the readings. Something out of place. Nothing, there was nothing strange or alien. At least nothing she didn't recognise as coming from Kara. 'Are we getting anything?'

'No ma'am.'

'Not even from the new guy, the Captain?' J'onn asked. Alex hadn't even thought of that.

'Confirmed sir. No alien technology detected.'

'Guys! Anything?' Kara called back.

'Nothing Kara. There's no alien technology or power fields we can detect. Whatever's happening we can't find it.' She told her sister.

'Sir, Ma'am. I've got something.' Vasquez spoke up

'Where?' Alex and J'onn asked at the same time.

'I picked up movement on visual. South quadrant, approaching Sunderland.'

'That's where the Captain is.' Kara shouted. 'What's this thing look like?'

Vasquez brought up the view from a low orbit satellite and ran it through a few enhancement filters. 'That's the best I can get.'

'What the hell is that?' J'onn barked.

'It's not human, but I've never seen anything like it.' Alex agreed. 'Kara, it's some sort of humanoid monster. Tall, around seven feet, heavy set build. Looks strong, no obvious technology. I'd guess it's made out of plant matter, that might be how it's controlling whatever's growing over there.'

'How do I stop it?'

'How else? Hit it until it stops moving.'

* * *

Captain Marvel punched his way through the roof and into the break room. There were a number of people cowering in the corner. 'Is anyone injured?'

'Please get us out of here!'

'Help us!'

A quick look and aside from a few bruises they were fine. Behind he heard the vines pushing against the door, it was only a matter of time before they broke through. He pointed to the large desk. 'Everyone get on the table. I'm going to fly you out of here. Hold on!'

Smashing through the outer wall he took to the sky. As fast as he could Marvel found a nearby building and dropped the screaming people off on it's roof. It was the first group he saved and it wasn't the last. Calling on the Stamina of Atlas and the Speed of Mercury he tried to keep ahead of the ever growing plants.

Finding and carrying pockets of trapped survivors out. Transporting them to nearby buildings that were safe in ones or twos. Tearing through the plants to carve a path for others to the top of the building.

On the roof of Sunderland's building the owner, Owen Sunderland, was helping the evacuation. Ushering people, his staff, onto helicopters. The Captain made it up behind the last group. 'Mr Sunderland, you and the others up here are the last left.'

'You've checked the building, the whole building?' The middle aged man asked.

Marvel nodded. 'Yes sir. Does anyone up here need medical attention?'

'No, were all…' He was cut off when someone screamed. Others picked it up and started to panic. Scrambling over one another to get to the helipad.

Augmenting his voice Marvel floated a few inches higher so that everyone could see him. 'Please stay calm.' he asked, but he could see what had them scared.

It was a monster, a golem of plant and vegetable in the shape of a man. Two bright red orange eyes glowed under a thick mess of moss and leaves. 'You… Destroy.' the creature rumbled, pointing a hand at Sunderland. It's mouth was hidden in the shadow of a strange hoodlike growth that came over it's lower face but Marvel could still make out what looked like wooden teeth.

'I don't want to fight, whatever you are.' Marvel warned, hoping that the ability to speak meant it also had the capacity for reason. 'There is no reason to hurt people. Whatever you want we can talk about it.'

'No talk. Destroyer. This, just the beginning. City mine now.' It rumbled slowly and the civilians climbed into helicopters

Marvel didn't like the idea of fighting with people around. The building was unstable already. A battle like this one could put civilians in danger. Still this thing was talking about destroying the city. Bringing his hands together he called on the power of Zeus and created a lightning bolt which he raised like a javelin above his head. 'It is my duty to protect the innocent. I will not let you hurt them.'

'Not innocent.' It grumbled only to be cut short when Supergirl flew in at speed and shoulder tackled the monster off the rooftop.

The powerful young woman came back around and landed next to him. 'Why didn't you blast it?' he nodded at the static lightning bolt in his hand.

'Collateral damage.' Marvel explained as he absorbed the energy. 'These things don't come with a stun function. Do you think you killed whatever that was?'

'Slowed it down.' she shrugged only for the rooftop to shake.

'We've got to get out of here!' The pilot of the last helicopter shouted.

'Go, we'll be alright!' Supergirl shouted. Mr Sunderland was the last person onboard and the helicopter struggled to rise off the platform.

Marvel was about to help when the building shook again and a handful of vines pushed their way free. They quickly wrapped together, at first becoming a twisted mess of thorns, but all to soon it took shape. It was another creature, the same glowing red eyes and face. This one didn't have the weight or mass of the first one, you could see through it in some places, but it still looked powerful. 'Destroy destroyers.' It grumbled in the same slow rumbling voice.

Taking to the air the pair of heroes kept their distance. 'We kill one another takes it's place!' Supergirl said into the tiny radio bug in her ear.

'I don't think so.' Marvel corrected. 'I think it's the same creature, just in a new body. Either way I don't think we can stop it. Not like this.'

The creature ignored them and turned to watch the helicopter escape. When it was obvious they had escaped it came to a stop and just sort of slumped down. Marvel shared a look with Supergirl. One of them was going to have to check.

With Supergirl covering him Marvel glided around. The eyes were no longer glowing and he got the sense that there was no one home. 'It's in some sort of hibernation.' he called out

'My friends say the plant growth is slowing down too.' she told him. 'I think we're done here.'

Marvel shook his head. 'This was just the first round. Until we find a way to stop him for good this guy is going to be back.'

'Then we need to find to what we can about him.'

End Act One


	3. Act Two

The Battle for National City  
Act Two

Between them Kara and the Captain carried the dormant body of the monster and what pieces they could collect to the DEO. Kara was a little worried showing a virtual stranger the DEO, but if he wasn't on their side he'd end up there anyway.

'Impressive.' He said as Alex and Vasquez wheeled in a trolly for them to put the body in containment.

After hefting the statue like body on to the platform they watched it get taken away'You've seen one underground back ops base you've seen them all I guess.' Kara said and lead him to the main room. There the Director stood like the statue they'd just moved.

'It's actually is sort of familiar.' The Captain smiled, 'My uh, mentor, spent time in a cave. Preparing for what was to come.'

J'onn gave him a look 'And that was?'

'Me.' He admitted and Kara tried to keep the shock from her face. She knew this Captain had an ego, but there was something about what he said. 'Who are you?'

'I'm the Director of the Department of Extra-Normal Operations.' J'onn told him. 'We protect the World from threats its not ready for. Both aliens and meta-humans like yourself.'

'Meta-humans? I don't think I've heard that term before.' The Captain told him and then smiled. 'I assume you mean men and women born with extraordinary gifts.'

'That's one way of putting it.' Alex said as she came up. 'The, well, suspect is in containment. But I think they're dead.'

'Well we didn't kill it.' Kara told them. 'It just sort of stopped.'

J'onn nodded, 'Same with the plants. They're not spreading, but any attempt to cut or burn them just re-grows. We need to find out what we can. Agent Danvers, take point with the research.' Kara's sister nodded and with a glance to the Captain she headed to her lab. 'We thank you for your help, Captain, but we can take it from here.'

'Understood Mr Director. It was good working with you Supergirl.' he offed his hand and she took it.

It was a good, strong, handshake. 'Same here. If this plant guy comes back and I do need help have you got a phone or something? Just in case.' Kara didn't want to admit it, but she was kinda creeped out by the fight. It wasn't like any of her others and the way it just ended didn't sit right with her.

'Not really a phone person, I don't have one. Don't worry, if you need me I'll be there.' He told her and headed out.

Kara watched him go. So did J'onn, but he had a strange look on his face. 'You read his mind?' she asked him.

J'onn huffed and turned his back. 'That's why you showed him here, you wanted me to use my martian powers on him?'

'No.' she didn't sound convincing, not even to herself. 'Well anything we can find out is good right?'

'Yes.' He rumbled. 'Only I couldn't.'

'Some kind of Martian law about mind reading?'

He gave a quick laugh and headed off, deeper into the complex. 'There's that, and I literally couldn't. He has some sort of protection. Shielding. I've never felt anything like it before. I could pick up surface thoughts, some emotions, but it was like he could tell what I was doing.'

They were heading to Alex's lab. 'He's psychic to?'

'No. More like he knew how to stop me. You're right. We need to find out everything we can about him.' With that he opened the door and they found Alex looking through a microscope. 'What we got?'

'Nothing.' She told them. 'Nothing useful. Kara was right when she said it was a plant. That's exactly what it is and I can't explain why.' There was a beep and she moved to her computer. 'I left Vasquez to do a full scan. She just sent me the results.'

Kara tried to read over her sisters shoulder, but it looked like an alien language. One she couldn't read. 'What's it say?'

'That it never was alive. It can't have been. There's no internal organs, not even a brain. I've studied every alien that we've ever captured. Even the ones that can change their form to energy or gas. They can only do so for a short time and when they're drained of energy they return to a physical state. Just like Livewire.' She sat down. 'This thing has nothing like that. No muscles either. There is no way it could move, nothing for it to think with. If I didn't know anybette I'd say it was a lawn sculpture.'

Kara could tell she didn't believe her. 'I'm telling you that thing was moving. And talking.'

'I can't see how.'

J'onn though was looking seriously at the wall. 'It could all have been an illusion. Some sort of trick from our new friend?'

'You think the Captain had something to do with it?' Kara asked, that didn't make any sense to her. 'How?'

'How did he block my telepathy? Where did he come from and why couldn't we detect anything? There are too many questions and I think his timing is suspicious. He comes just at the right time to help with this threat. I don't like it.'

'But you just said we should focus on the plant thing.' Kara pointed out. 'Besides, I've already asked Winn to dig up what he can on the Captain.'

* * *

As much as J'onn hated to admit it Mr Schott was a computer genius, better than even his hand picked officers back in the DEO. 'Miss Danvers tells me you've been collecting research on every superhero that's shown up for years.'

They'd met at cat-co, in Miss Danver's new office. It was cramped with both Danver's sister's, himself, Schott and James Olson. 'It's kind of a hobby.' he admitted nervously. 'I have a website I work on. It's just a little scrapbook.'

'It's more than we have.' J'onn admitted. The DEO had focused on outside threats, not internal ones. 'What do you know about this new visitor?' 'Really? Okay.' He stood up and looked around. 'Urm. Well I was going to do some print outs but the copier was being used.'

J'onn tried to keep his temper in check. 'We'll do without, somehow.'

Svhott winced. 'Well the hero we now know is called Captain Marvel first turned up about eight years ago, in Fawcett City.'

'Fawcett City? Never heard of it.' Alex told them. Neither had J'onn.

'It's not a real city, it's a large town to the north.' Olsen suppled. 'I had to do a story once up there. It was about some mysterious hero now I think about it. Never could track them down.'

Mr Schott nodded 'That was him. At least I believe it was. I did find a few photos, but they were all from old cell phone cameras. Real low resolution, you couldn't see much.'

'What about his powers, any reports on those?' J'onn asked trying to gauge a threat assessment.

'Super strength, I'm guessing super speed and flight too. A lot of people mistake him for Superman because their powers are so alike. He might even be Kryptonian.'

'He's not.' Kara told them. She was in her human-guise, including glasses. This was incase Cat Grant walked in on them. How they were going explain J'onn's presence however, especially now the media mogul knew he was part of the DEO was another question. 'What? I can tell. You can't?'

'Not really.' Alex admitted. 'You can sense it somehow?'

Kara shrugged; 'I guess. I haven't really thought of it.'

'So if he's not Kryptonian, how can he do these things?' Olsen asked. 'I mean sure, there was Barry but he was from another universe and he only had speed.'

J'onn had been brought up to date with what happened at the DEO during his absence. The idea that there was another universe, one where this super fast hero resided was interesting, but not important. 'He has to be an alien. Most meta-humans only have one power, at best two or three, but always from the same source. Those with super speed aren't, say, super strong as well. And flying? No human has ever had that ability.'

'Plus he throws lighting.' Kara added. 'I saw him clap his hands together and pull one out of thin air. Unless that was part of his illusion thing. We still don't know if he was behind that. Or if it was an illusion. Let's face it, we don't know anything.'

'Then that must change.' A hollow voice spoke from the corner of the room. J'onn spun, pistol in hand. So had Alex, Kara pulled off her glasses and was ready.

'Who are you?'

The man was of average hight, but that was the only thing remotely normal about him. He wore a blue cloak over a blue suit, held around his neck by a gold chain. His face was hidden under the shadow of a blue fedora hat. J'onn couldn't make out any features, save for the eyes. He had none, instead there were two bright white voids. It looked like two stars lost in an endless void. 'I am a Stranger, a Phantom and I am here to warn you. All of you, the danger to this great city is more than you know.'

* * *

Billy sat in the coffee shop and looked at the handful of coins he had left. After his lunch it all added up to a couple of dollars and fifty two cents. Not that his lunch was that great. A sandwich and glass of orange juice.

He would have liked more, but life in National City was expensive. He'd tried looking for work back home in Fawcett but no one would hire him. Then a friend he knew from the radio station offered him a spare room. They'd moved down here a year or so ago. Billy still had to pay a rent but it was so small he could make it.

Not for much longer though, and if he didn't get a job soon he was going to have to leave. Without much of an education and only himself to really rely on Billy wasn't holding out much hope. Still Miss Danvers had said she'd give him a chance, and she seemed like a nice enough woman.

As he took a sip of juice Billy felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. While not Captain Marvel right now he'd learnt enough about magic to know something was happening and close. The busy sound of people suddenly stopped as all around him people froze.

They stopped moving, they weren't even breathing. Billy could even see the steam from the percolator was stuck there, unmoving as the people. Then came a ghostly whisper, in the unnatural silence it was almost a shout. 'Billy Batson.'

Billy was no fool and knew that whatever was doing this was powerful and he, as himself, was no match. 'Shazam!' he cried out, but instead of being his by the mystical thunderbolt and becoming Captain Marvel he just stood there.

Whatever was happening he'd been cut off from his powers. He tried again. 'Shazam!' but it sill didn't work. He was left standing there alone in a coffee shop full of people that were like statues.

'Billy Batson.' the voice whispered again.

'You did this. Who are you? Where are you?'

'I am here, champion of magic.' Billy spun to see what looked like green fog roll in. It seemed to pour out of the air itself and collect in a open space in the middle of the room. After a moment the smoke seemed to fold in on itself. Becoming a man with incredibly pale skin, mostly hidden under an oversized green hood and cloak.

He'd heard of this thing and he knew just how much trouble he was in. 'The Spectre! What do you want with me?'

'For you to heed my words. Justice has come to the mortals of this world. I task you to defend it against those that would see criminals saved.'

* * *

Kara stepped between the whoever he was and her friends. 'I won't let you hurt them.' she told the Stranger.

'I mean no mortal creature harm.'

'So you're what immortal?' Alex asked.

The figure tilted his head slightly, as if seeing her for the first time. 'There are those that believe so. There is much that is unknown, even to one such as myself.'

'From you?' J'onn asked carefully and Kara shuffled her feet, centring herself incase she needed to blast them with her freeze breath or heat vision.

'I am destined to observe, I am beyond what you know as fate.' He told them, again being cryptic. 'However, on rare occasions, the danger is so great I am compelled to reveal my existence.'

Winn stepped up behind Kara 'This is so cool.' He whispered.

Kara flashed him a quick smile and then turned back to the Stranger. 'Right, so you're here to warn us about the Captain?'

'Captain Marvel is not your true foe. While he may chose to stand against you the threat you face is so much more.' The Stranger held up a gloved hand and it began to glow. Kara had to squint but deep in the glow she could see pictures. Like holograms. The light began to take on the shape of the pictures. The first was someones face 'The man he once was, Alec Holland. He experimented, using reason to deduce the secrets of existence with the skill you call science. That which is precious often requires sacrifice, science is no different and Alec Holland's journey was besieged by loss. Finally the loss of his own mortal life.'

The pictures in the Strangers hand seemed to explode and sparks of light fell to the floor. 'A sad, common and all to often forgotten tale. This time was different. Alec Holland's sacrifice gave birth to something new.'

* * *

'Holland was destroyed, but something survived. A creature born of pain and death. A creature of nature. Known by the ungainly name it has been cursed with by it's victims. The Swamp Thing.' The Spectre hissed in it's ghostly voice. 'Now it's attention has turned to National City.'

Billy gaped. It was terrifying, a monster this powerful. 'How do I fight him?'

'You cannot. The bodies you see are mere shadows, constructs of a mind buried deep in the heart of nature itself. A prolonged battle would only serve to fan the creatures rage and make it's goals even more justified.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Man has soured this world, tarnished the greatest gift ever received. Is it not written that for every action there is a reaction? This creature is vengeance, it is justice. A reminder that there is a cost to ones actions. A price must be paid. A pound of flesh. Stand against him at your peril.'

Knowing full well he was basically standing up to the literal Wrath of God Billy tied to stare down the Spectre. 'I won't let him hurt innocent people.'

'There is no innocent. All mankind is complacent to one degree or another. This is truth. You must chose to stand with him and accept this, or compound your crimes.'

Billy was no fool, but without the Wisdom of Soloman he couldn't judge. The Spectre was obviously trying to manipulate him though and that left one question. 'What do you need Captain Marvel for?'

'The Kryptonian girl. She is too impulsive. Too blinded by ignorance. She would stand in the way of justice. I am forbidden to interfere. Your alter ego has the wisdom and strength to convince her. Drive her from this place, turn her from the course of interference. Let justice and vengeance prevail as it inevitably must. Lest her ignorance cause more damage.'

* * *

'Why is he attacking now and why here in National City?' J'onn asked, still not lowering his gun.

'Who but he can say? Perhaps the last vestiges of humanity have finally left him. Perhaps he simply decided it was time, that he is confidant of his abilities to wreak havoc on the world of man. All I can reveal is that National City is just the start. He will not stop until his goal is achieved. You, champions of the Mortal realm, must stop him, lest chaos follow in the Swamp Thing's wake.' With that the figure took half a step back into the shadowy corner of the small office.

What should have been nothing more than a slightly dark patch of wall seemed to swallow them. For a moment the shadow was so black as to be fathomless, but only in that tiny corner. Then the shadow faded as quickly as it came, leaving a blank space and nothing more.

Kara got there first tapping at the space. 'It's solid. I can't see where he went.'

'X-ray?' J'onn asked stepping next to her. He could phase through walls but it took a lot of concentration, but the intruder was no martian.

She shook her head. 'Tried, no sign.'

'What are you guy's doing?' Mr Shott asked, sounding confused.

J'onn spun, something was wrong, even Alex looked bewildered as to why the were poking a wall. 'He just vanished.' Kara said as he reached out.

'Who?' Mr Olsen asked as the others shared looks that spoke volumes.

'It's no use Miss Danvers.' J'onn told Supergirl as he reached out carefully with his psychic powers. 'They don't remember. Any of it. We need to get back to the DEO, now.'

* * *

Alex frowned. 'So you're saying we met someone in your office, talked for about ten minutes, they just teleported out and we have no memory of it?' she asked Kara. J'onn had gone on ahead, giving the two sisters chance to catch up and for Kara to tell her what was going on.

'That's what I'm saying. What I don't get is why. Why tell us what's going on only for you guys to forget. It doesn't make any sense.' Alex's sister threw her arms wide.

'But you and Hank, J'onn do remember. Maybe that was the point.' Alex suggested. 'What I want to know is how we forgot.'

'There was a light show. Maybe some sort of hypnotic suggestion that didn't effect us because we're not human.' Kara guessed. The pair of them made it into the main chamber of the DEO, where the Director was already reading a file. 'What we got?'

'So far the story checks out. Alec Holland; Born 1978, missing presumed dead 2005. He was a biological chemist, with a doctorate in genetics.' He threw the file on the table. 'Reports show he was trying to create a new species of plant, one that could survive in the most desolate conditions.'

'I might be able to make some sense out of it.' Alex offered, her own expertise in exobiology coming in handy. Picking up the folder she noticed the date on the front. It was last opened a few years ago, it also had the DEO seal on it.

'How did you find it so fast?'

'Holland was someone considered contacting when forming the DEO. We had his file on record and I remembered the name. I've got Vasquez cross referencing with unexplained phenomenon near to where he disappeared. Seeing if we can find something.'

Another agent came up. 'Sir, ma'ams. We have a visitor. It's him. The guy in the… cape.'

'Show him in.' J'onn ordered. a few moments later the so called Captain was being escorted in. 'Alex had to admit he was very handsome. She usually lent more in the direction of the bad boy that this guy wasn't, but he had a mystery about him she found interesting. They knew so little about who he was, but at the same time he was open and friendly.

It didn't hurt that he was really tall and had more muscles on him than anyone else Alex had ever seen. 'Supergirl, Agent Danvers, Director. We have a big problem.'

'So we've been told. Captain, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stand down.' J'onn warned. 'This is a delicate situation that has to do with national security. When the current situation is contained we can discuss what happens then.'

'I'm afraid you might still need me.' He frowned for a second. 'How did you find out?'

'Some strange guy in a blue cloak.' Kara told him.

'By all the Powers.' He whispered under his voice. 'They're both here.'

'Both?' Asked Alex

He shook his head 'I met with someone else. The Spectre. The being you met is called the Phantom Stranger. They're both absolutes. When it comes to agents of fate there are none more powerful. They only show when there is something very wrong. Both at the same time can only mean the threat is real'

J'onn stepped around the desk and Alex noticed he'd unclipped his sidearm. She knew why of course. He was an unknown, an extra complication. If they were facing a titanic external threat an unknown would be in the way. They were going to have to get him out of the way. One way or another. 'So why haven't we heard about them?'

'Spend enough time around mystics and wizards you pick up a few things.' he shrugged.

'We're going to need a full debriefing. Everything you know about what's happening and about you.'

The Captain shook his head. 'We don't have time for that. We need to evacuate the City. If we wait any longer people could be hurt.'

'Evacuate, you mean surrender?' Alex asked.

J'onn lent against the strategy table. 'That is a major metropolitan city, and you want to evacuate it. Do you have any idea what that would take?'

'The City is already lost Director. This isn't some alien threat, or mad scientist bent to prove his crackpot theories. This is a living Avatar of nature itself, angry with humanity. We either appease him, or fight and lose.'

'We could always win.' Kara planted her fists on her hips and tried to stand as tall as the Captain. It didn't work and she only barely reached his chin.

'You are extraordinary Supergirl and I don't doubt your strength, but you can't win this. No one can. Not me and certainly not your cousin.' Alex could tell that had been the wrong thing to say.

'I might surprise you.' Kara snapped back.

'We've got another hit.' An Agent called out from the computers. 'Reports of rapid plant growth.'

'False alarm?'

'No, confirmed, but it's on the outer edges.' The main screen switched to show a map and a large glowing icon to the east. Quickly followed by two more. One to the south and the other to the north. Only leaving the east, which faced the sea.

'They're surrounding the City.' Kara said aloud what everyone was already thinking. With that and a all too familiar whoosh she flew into action

'Losing National City is not an option.' J'onn told them. 'I might not have the friends I once did, but I still have some resources. I'm going see what I can call on. If you insist on helping Captain help to try and stop this.'

'I'll do what I can.' he promised

End Act Two


	4. Act Three

The Battle for National City  
Act Three

Kara ripped up a handful of strong vines and incinerated them with a heat blast. She'd been at it for hours now and only succeeded in slowing things down. She'd been more of a super-gardener than a super-hero and for the last few hours she'd sworn never to make fun of landscape architects.

The sun was setting and thankfully even incredible fast growing plants needed sunlight. After ripping up one last tree branch she threw it back into the mass of hedges and knot of overgrown plants. 'Kara, we've got satellite confirmation. The growth as stopped, in all three locations.' Alex told her over the ear piece.

'The Captain?' She asked.

'He's finishing up. The site south of you.' That was J'onn. 'Don't worry we've got a recon team there and we're tracking him from orbit.'

There was so much they didn't know about what was actually happening. The Captain, some sort of crazy impossible plant creature, this forget me not Stranger and according to the big red guy there was another one that he met. She'd been a superhero for a year now, not a fantastically long time, but this was the first time she'd ever heard of this sort of group.

Sure, there were times when her cousin had worked with others. She'd gone as far as teasing him about the beautiful woman with the sword and lasso. Even without his glasses he had spluttered and tried to explain that it wasn't like that. Sometimes he was too easy to wind up.

Heck she'd even worked with Barry before, who was from a whole other universe and then, of course, there was J'onn. But never more than one at a time. Never like this.

Even though she was tired there were too many questions that needed answers and Kara took to the air. She easily spotted where the Captain had been battling his corner and with her Kryptonian vision she found him hovering over it. Like her, however she was supposed to describe it, plant encroachment this was like a spear. The greenery wasn't coming in a wave but very specifically in three points. She had been dealing with one, the Captain this one and the third by agents of the DEO.

With a salute the Captain took off back to the city, but she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. 'Alex, keep an eye on him.'

'We've got a lock. He's fast.' Kara's sister warned. She didn't need to, Kara was already having trouble keeping up. 'Where's he going?' Alex asked.

'No idea.' He was heading for the city centre. If something had happened there Alex would have told her. He was still a way ahead and dropped down into an alley, out of sight, right next to a sandwich franchise. 'He's having a sandwich?' she asked herself aloud.

Before she could check a thunderbolt blasted out of the clear sky and struck the alleyway. 'What in the…? '

Suddenly Alex was in her ear. 'Supergirl, there was a blip in our telemetry. We've lost the target.'

'Alex, we just had a bolt of lightning out of nowhere!' Kara scanned the area with her X-ray vision and didn't see anything. 'It's like he teleported. I'm going down there.'

'Miss Danvers, wait!' J'onn snapped. 'Your uniform.'

'Oh, yeah.' She looked down at her dirty, well worn uniform. With a quick detour, her apartment wasn't that far away, Kara returned in glasses, blouse and jeans.

Inside was the usual gathering of college students, kids and people getting ready for a night out on the town. Even if he'd had a disguise ready Kara still felt she'd recognise a seven foot tall guy with muscles like a professional wrestler and a jawline that could cut glass.

There was no sign of him. She was just about to leave when someone called out to her; 'Miss Danvers?'

'Batson, I mean Billy, I mean Mr Batson.' She blinked, she wasn't expecting to see the young man here.

'It's just Billy Miss Danvers.' He smiled, Billy was sitting at a grimy table for one and had a small sub and a soda.

Kara realised, with a jolt, that was his dinner. He was as bad off as she thought. 'Then just call me Kara.' She sat down. 'Are you alright?'

'Of course Miss Kara. Just having something to eat then I'm going back to my friend's place, he's letting me stay there for a while. Until I get somewhere.' He smiled. 'It might be a while. What are you doing here?'

'Me?' She desperately tried to think of a story. 'I was... Going to meet a friend. Could have sworn they said they'd be here.'

'Oh. They might be running a little late. You could wait here with me if you want.'

She laughed a little at that. 'No, it's okay. I'm the one that was late. It's been that sort of day I guess. I'll catch up with them later. You enjoy your dinner and I'll see you tomorrow.'

With that she left, tapping her ear and calling the DEO. 'No sign of him. I guess he really can teleport.'

* * *

Billy pulled his old shirt down a bit, straightening it. His latest growth spurt had made most of his clothes too small. He was, after this meeting, going to have to pay a visit to a good will. He might be able to stretch his budget that far.

Billy didn't have much hope that Miss Kara was going to be able to help. She seemed nice and honest about wanting to help, but could have just been him wanting to see the best in her. He might not be well educated but Billy was no fool. He knew that he was a teenage boy and she was a very attractive young woman. There were other reasons why he wanted to trust her, but he wouldn't think about that.

Politely he knocked on her office. 'Come in Billy.' She called through the door. He entered and saw that she'd gotten a plant for the far corner since he was last there. She shuffled what looked like a pastry under the desk and pushed her glasses straight as she stood up. 'Sit down, please.'

Not sure just what was going to happen next Billy did as he was told. 'I've got good news. Probably not what you want, but I've been able to call in a couple of favours.' Miss Kara smiled warmly. 'So here's what've been able to do; you're going to be my assistant for a week, I can't pay you much because it's coming out of my salary and you're going to have to sign some wavers meaning you can't sue us or anything if something goes wrong. So is your acting guardian.'

'I don't... My parents died when I was very young. I was in a foster home until I was made an emancipated minor.' Billy told her. She'd already done a lot for him already and he wasn't going to lie to her.

Somehow she seemed to know that. 'I guessed as much. You said you were staying with a friend. I checked, if your friend can counter sign it everyting will be okay. They won't have to take any responsibility. That's all on me.'

'So I have a job?' He asked, not quite believing what he was hearing.

'Only for a week.' She reminded him. 'After that, I'll see what I can do.'

'Thank you Miss Danvers. I mean Miss Kara.' Billy was stunned. He was completely lost for a moment, he'd been rejected so often that he wasn't expecting anything like this.

Miss Kara shook her head. 'Don't thank me yet. I'm going to push you, just as much as Miss Grant pushed me and your first job is to go up to HR and get those papers.'

Billy jumped to his feet 'Yes Miss Kara, err...'

'Two floors up, to the right.' She told him. 'Don't worry, you'll find out where things are. Or you'll get lost and I'll have to find you.'

There was another knock on the door and a half-familiar woman with short red brown hair came in. 'Kara I... Oh sorry I didn't know someone was with you.'

'Alex, this is Billy. My, uh, apprentice I guess.' Miss Kara introduced him. 'Billy this is Alex, my sister.'

'Miss Danvers.' he nodded politely, realising she was one of the agents at that cave DEO place.

'I need a quick word with my sister, in private.' The Agent said. She was trying to be nice, but he could tell it was an order.

'Yes, yes of course.' With that Billy quickly left on what he hoped would be the first of many tasks.

* * *

'Nice kid.' Alex pointed out as he dashed off. 'So he's the one your putting your neck out for. Why?'

Kara shrugged. 'He's had it tough. No family, he's survived crashing on people's couches. He's like I would have been if my cousin hadn't found me. Taken me to you. If you hadn't given me a home.'

'You think you owe it?'

'I think he deserves it just as much as I did.' She sounded sad, like she usually did when talking about Krypton. Like this Alex didn't see Supergirl, she saw the scared girl that came to live with her so many years ago.

'You're a good person Kara.'

She sighed and came around her desk. 'Any luck finding your Father?'

'Cadmus was a dirty little secret before everyone found out about J'onn. These days they've gone to ground. You'll have more luck proving aliens are being kept at Area 51.'

'Are they?' Kara asked carefully.

Alex frowned as an idea came to her. 'You don't think?' she trailed off. Area 51, the infamous Groomlake facility. Where better to hide a double classified black opps lab than slap bang in the open where no one would think to look. 'I'll check that, but first we've got another problem.'

'You don't think this whole plant thing is over.' Kara suggested

'I know it's not.' Alex covered a yawn. 'Sorry, I've been up all night. We've been analysing soil samples from where you and that Captain fought off those plants. We know why it stopped.'

'The sun set.' Kara said, as if it was obvious.

For all her gifts there was a reason she wasn't a scientist and Alex was. 'Kinda. Plants need more than just sunlight, they need water and nutrients from the soil. Those plants leached every last drop and mineral from the ground. That's what stopped the attack.'

'So we've won?'

Alex shook her head. 'If only it was that easy. You checked the weather forecast this morning? J'onn did. There's a storm front coming in.'

'Rain.' Kara nodded. 'Water and nutrients from the sky.'

'As good as you are Kara, not even Supergirl can fight nature.' Alex warned her. 'We have little more than five hours before it hits and those plants start growing again.'

Kara shook her head. 'There's got to be something... We could lace the clouds with chemicals. Turn that plant food into weed killer!'

Alex almost slapped herself, she should have thought of it. 'It's a plan. I'll head back to the DEO and get started. You stay here, you've got work to do.'

'I will not allow it.' Boomed a voice from all around them.

Alex spun around, pulling the side arm she had hidden in the small of her back. 'You heard that?'

'Oh yes.' Kara had pulled off her glasses and opened her blouse, showing off her costume. 'I don't see anything. Do you?'

'No.' Alex swept the small room. There was nowhere for anyone to hide, it was brightly lit and unless this, whoever it was, was invisible it should have been easy to spot. 'This that Stranger I don't remember?'

'Don't think so.' Kara told her. 'He wasn't so much with the echoing doom voice.'

'I am the Spectre.' The empty air bellowed. 'Behold my visage.' Out of nowhere a pale green guy just appeared. He was nearly naked except for a pair of trunks, gloves and a great big cloak that covered most of him in shadow. All of them a deep green. He floated there, arms folded over his muscular chest and his legs, if he had any, lost in the folds of the cloak that didn't quite reach the floor. 'Behold and despair.'

This was the other one, the one the Captain had mentioned and they had no idea what this thing was capable of; selective teleportation, astral projection, flight? All of the above? Alex pulled out her radio. 'Trap-leader to Greyhound. Trap to Greyhound, we have a code black.' She wasn't even met with static. The radio was dead.

'Your doing?' Kara asked the floating green shade. Alex noticed she was centerings herself, getting ready to blast with either freeze breath or her heat vision.

'Look beyond the confines of this room Kryptonian. See the world beyond these walls.' He commanded in a domineering voice.

Kara's eyes lost focus for a moment and she gasped; 'What have you done?'

'Even the steady march of time stops before the Angel of Vengeance. All things will remain as they are until I decide otherwise.'

Alex translated. 'You've frozen time outside this room? How could any creature have that sort of power?'

Trowing his arms out wide the creature morphed, now just a torso its lower half was a green mist. Somehow the room seemed even bigger than it was before and the cloak still dominated it. 'I am the will of the Creator of All. I am His arm, I am His fist. There is nothing in this realm, or any other, beyond my power.'

Alex lowered her gun slowly and shared a look with Kara. 'I guess the Captain wasn't exaggerating when he said we were in trouble.'

'I don't think I want to fight this guy.' Kara admitted.

'Wisdom from one so young.' The creature agreed and the room returned to normal.

Alex, knowing it was a bad idea, took a step forward. 'If you're so powerful you can help us. Stop this monster from destroying our City.'

He tilted his head. 'Why?'

'The people.' Alex pleaded. 'We can't evacuate the whole city in time. Not before this plant creature starts killing people.'

They just looked at her, like she was a fascinating kind of insect. Alex had never felt so small, so powerless, before. 'Your people have torn this world asunder in your greed. You poison rivers and scorch the land with unthinking abandon. Creatures of such grace that bring angels to tears slaughtered by the thousand until they are no more. As one of your wordsmiths once put it you have sown the winds. This is the vengeance you deserve. Accept your fate.' With that he swept forward, charging at them with a suddenness that took her off guard.

But by the time she had her weapon up he hadn't just closed the distance but actually flown through her and Kara. Then he was gone and they were alone.

'I'll say this, memory wiping aside, I think I prefer the blue guy.' Kara told her, fastening her shirt up

Alex holstered her sidearm and brought up her radio again. 'Trap-leader to Greyhound. Check my signal, over.'

'This is Greyhound.' J'onn replied, 'Reading you loud and clear. Status.'

She shared a look with her sister. 'All clear, at the moment. I'll tell you about it later. Trap out' Alex signed off and tucked her radio away too. 'We are so out of our depth here.' She admitted. 'Any ideas?'

'Just one.'

* * *

Kara brought up the chat window and selected Clark's icon, an innocuous CK, and began typing. Hoping against hope he was at his desk when she needed him for once. 'Clark are you there?' the text read.

Alex had headed off to the DEO to see if they could load the aircraft with chemicals. It was a long shot but it was worth trying, that left her doing this. After a few moments he answered. 'Here. How are things over there?'

For a moment she wanted to tell him just how bad they were, but she knew he'd fly over in less than a heartbeat. Even if there was nothing he could do that she couldn't. 'We've got this. I think, but if that changes I'll tell you.' She typed quickly. After sending that she winced. 'What can you tell me about Captain Marvel?'

It felt like she was going behind Winn's back, as he was still trying to dig up what he could, but she needed to know everything she could and Clark had first hand knowledge. Three little dots flashed for a moment, showing that her cousin was typing a response. 'Captain Marvel is a good ally and a friend if you need one. You can trust him.'

'You say that about everyone.' She reminded him. 'What do you know?'

Four words came back. 'You can trust him.'

Sighing Kara rolled her eyes, not caring that he couldn't see her. 'You trust that bat psycho in Gotham.' She replied at near super-speed. 'He's not like us, how can he be so strong?'

'I don't know.' Clark admitted. 'I love this world, but there are many things I still don't understand.'

Taking a breath she was about to type some more when her super-hearing picked up someone coming. A quick check with her x-ray vision showed her it was Billy. She typed BRB and minimised the window.

Kara had just enough time to realise she didn't have her glasses on before Billy knocked. Straightening them she called for him to come in. 'I'm sorry Miss Kara. They had me sign the papers while I was there. That's why I took so long.' He put the file on her desk.

'I thought so.' She told him, desperately thinking of something else for him to do. 'That's okay.' A glance at her clock told her it was still hours before lunch so sending him for food was out. 'I'm working on something right now, but Winn has some research for me. Mr Schott, he's upstairs.'

She gave Billy some instructions and a quick description of her friend before sending him off to help with the research on that end. Opening the computer window again she just hoped her cousin hadn't been called away. 'Clark, sorry work.' She began again. 'When I asked he said his powers came from magic. What did he mean?'

For a painfully long moment there was no answer and she worried that he had left. Then the three dots came back.

'Kara, magic is real. It's rare, but it does exist.' he began and Kara had to read it twice to be sure she hadn't imagined it. 'It's extremely dangerous, be careful. We're vulnerable to it.'

'Vulnerable?' she typed, hoping that it came off as confused as she felt.

'We can stop bullets, bombs, knifes. We can't stop magic. I don't understand it but it's real.'

Kara stared at the screen. This wasn't something her cousin would joke about. After all she'd seen these last two days she believed him.

Still there was one last question she had to ask. 'Clark, have you ever heard of the Spectre, or the Phantom Stranger?'

He responded with one word. One word of three letters that inspired more fear than she'd ever thought was possible on this planet.

That word was; 'Run.'

End Act Three


End file.
